Chronicles of War: Bizarre Defeats
by I'mTheCoolest
Summary: War. It scars the planet and wounds life. When your aliegece is to it you will grow powerful, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: Unbound Warrior

Chapter 1: Unbound Warrior

Third Person POV

"You bastard, " Zaos began as Hikaru looked on.

"What the?" Hikaru says as he watches Zaos continue charging.

"KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE"

"WHAT!?" Hikaru yells.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE" Zaos continues.

"_This is bad…" _Hikaru thinks to himself.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zaos screams as a giant green beam heads straight for Hikaru, who has a fearful look on his face. He did not see this coming.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! SAIYAN MOVES CAN'T BE USED HERE!" Hikaru screams. As the beam hits him, the explosion creates a giant hole in the Earth, which causes the entire Earth to shake.

"That took, pant, a lot of energy…" Zaos says as he lowers himself to the ground. As the smoke clears, it revealed a very injured and pissed off Hikaru.

"Well that was a big surprise, and a bigger no no, hehe." Hikaru says as he playfully wiggles his finger.

"Uh oh." Zaos mutters as he looks at Hikaru. "You forgot an important rule in battle. Don't waste your energy." Hikaru says as he lowers into a battle position.

"How the hell is he alive?" Zaos yells as he prepares to defend himself.

"Chaoshameha! HAHA. I'M USED TO DOING THIS!" Hikaru yells as the as the green beam hits Zaos dead on.

"FUCK!" Zaos yells as he slowly makes his way to his feet.

"INSTANT TRANSMISSION CHAOSHAMEHA!" Hikaru yells as he teleports with the beam in his hands.

"SHIT!" Zaos yells as he jumps just in time to avoid another blast from Hikaru.

"CHAOS RIFT DESTRUCTO DISC!" Hikaru yells as he throws the space ripping projectile at Zaos.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH ALL THESE MOVES?! CHAOS CONTROL!" Zaos yells as he teleports away, causing the disk to cut down many of the trees behind him.

"CHAOS WOLF FANG IMPA- Huh? Hmm, he caught on to my combos? Good, then his is trained, he's also a natural." Hikaru says to himself as he stopped his attack. A sly grin grows across the Hedgefox's face, showing his pleasure and need for more battle.

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

_"…Oh shit, I think I'm lost." _Zaos thinks to himself.

Station Square(ruins) Hikaru's POV

"Hmph, I'll find him soon, or he is dust, HAHAHAHAHA! I wonder where that shiny blue rock is?" Hikaru says.

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

"OH NO! THIS IS CHAOS SPACE! WHEN I TELEPORT IN, I CAN'T TELEPORT BACK OUT! THERE IS NO WAY OUT! FUCK! NOW I CAN'T CONTINUE MY FIGHT WITH DOUCHEBAG NUMBER 1!

Over Station Square(still ruins) Hikaru's POV

As I restart my quest for the shiny blue rock, I sneeze. "Sniff, is someone talking bout me?"

Chaos Space (He's gonna be here for a while…) Zaos's POV

"Hmmmmmmmm, maybe this way?" I said as I drift aimlessly through Chaos Space.

Ancient Mobian Temple Hikaru's POV

"I'm lost."

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

"There's no fucking way out of here!"

Near Ancient Mobian Temple (What? You just thought he was going to stand there?) Hikaru's POV

"ARG! I'll just go Super and blow this lot!"

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

"I sense danger…"

Near Ancient Mobian Temple (Why do I write this every time?) Hikaru's POV

As I transform into a Super Saiyan once again, a light glints off of something in a hole. "Huh?" I say as I return to my normal form and peer into the hole. As I did, a mother fox jumps out and bites me on my nose! "SH-"

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I wonder why I'm laughing?"

Near Ancient Mobian Temple (-_-) Hikaru's POV

"CHAOS ARROWS!" I yell as I proceed to overkill the foxes. The excessive damage creates a devastating hole in the ground where the foxes lived. (I do not condone animal violence, Hikaru however ,does.) "Heh, you deserved it. Fuckin' animals." I mutter as I wipe the dirt and remains of the fox family off of myself.

Chaos Space Zaos's POV

"I feel like mourning for the loss of something."

Near Mobian Temple (We're still here folks) Hikaru's POV

"Hehe, look! A shiny blue rock! What was I lookin' fer? An orb?

Chaos Space Zaos' s POV

"Hmmmmmmm, What was I doing again?"

Ancient Mobian Shrine of Evil (Why is Hikaru here?) Hikaru's POV

"Oro? Woah, weird building, is it Mobian?" I wonder as I look at it. I just end more confused though. "Hmmm, shoot it? Not shoot it?" I finally decide to flip a coin.

Station Square (Finally rebuilt) Bob's POV

I walk down the street to return home, I had finally got that promotion baby! I did not expect some random guy to run up and stab me! As I lie dying on the ground, I see a bomb detonate in the middle of the city. It slowly engulfs the entire city in flames…

Ancient Mobian Shrine of Evil (0_0) Hikaru's POV

"TAILS!" I yell as the coin flips through the air. It lands on heads…"Shit, no shot…" I said as I start to walk away. That is, until something speaks to me.

"Do it anyway!"

…Nope, nothin' here so it must be my imagination.

"DO IT ANYWAY!" I hear again.

I decide it must be my conscience. "Whoa! I'm so awesome that I can give myself advice!" I yell in victory.

"Exactly, now do it…" My conscience says to me. Eh, might as well.

"Heh, DIE MOBIAN SLIME! CHAOS DESTRUCO DISC!" I yell as the deadly disc crashes into the shrine. (Fucking dumbass) I watch the remains of the shrine, right as a strange purple smoke pours out.

"Whada Fu-? Oro?" I say as the smoke begins to take shape. (My god this guy is an idiot)

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE RELEASED ME!" The weird smoky object yells at me as it continued to form.

"A genie? COOL FREE WISHES!" I yell as I run toward the smoke.

"What? NO! I AM DARKNESS! RULER OF ALL EVIL!" Darkness yells, meaner.

"What? No free wishes? Oh well, and by the way it's daytime." I say as it was a clearly obvious fact (-_-')

"…I'm next to an idiot…" Darkness mutters, hey wait a minute…He's across from me! Stupid,

"No! You're ACROSS FROM ME!" I yell in response.

"DIE MAGGOT! DARKNESS LANCE!" Darkness yells as he hurls the purple projectile toward me. Fucker is pretty predictable, just like Imitator,

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell as I teleport to avoid the attack. "What!? HE CAN USE CHAOS CONTROL?" The deity screams as he searched for me, fool.

Third Person POV

"CHAOS DASH!" Hikaru yells as he slams into Darkness.

"UGH!" Darkness complains as the attack hit him. Hikaru smirked, with such an intense name, he thought this would be more difficult!

"CHAOS IMPACT WOLF FANG FIST COMBO!" Hikaru yells as he charges the evil lord.

"DARKNESS IMPACT!" As their two attacks collide, a huge explosion is created! Everything within a hundred meter radius is obliterated! (My god…-_-')

"TAKE THIS! RAIN OF TERROR!" Darkness yells as some weird purple orbs shoot out from his hands, right at Hikaru! The Saiyan Hedgehog does his best to dodge them all but is inevitably struck by the final two.

_"Ewwww, now I've got purple junk on me…"_ Hikaru complains in his thoughts.

"MWAHAHAHA! ENJOY DYING A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH, MAGGOT!" Darkness yells in triumph. The Turquoise Warrior screams as he explodes with energy. "WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Darkness yells as he watches the transformation take place. After a short time the transformation was complete, and there floats Super Hikaru!

"There all better. Ha imposter! Even you can't face this light." Hikaru says as he stares down the lord of evil.

"Damn it, FATAL JUDGEMENT!" Darkness yells as he shoots the purple beam at Super Hikaru.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Hikaru teleports behind Darkness, "CHAOS WOLF FANG IMPACT COMBO!" Hikaru said as he combos the crap out of Darkness.

"SHIT!" Darkness screams as he flies back into a tree.

Hikaru looks at him in disgust, _"I easily hit him. How could this puny being ever have acted so bold? I don't think I'll ever know._ FEAR THE SAIYANS YOU DARK PIECE OF SHIT!" Hikaru thinks, and then yells at Darkness with the most venomous voice he haw ever used in his life! Darkness slowly stands up, his fists shaking with anger, dark energy seeping off of him.

"YOU SCUM! HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO ME!" Darkness yells as he begins to explode with energy,

"I'M DONE HOLDING BACK!" "TRUE CHAOS KAMEHAMEHA!" Hikaru yells, eager to stop this transformation.

Darkness fades just as the attack was about to hit him, and reappears behind Hikaru! "Wait, what is this? WHAT IS WITH YOU POWERS? I've…Felt this before…" Hikaru yells as he stares at Darkness.

The evil lord chuckles a little before responding, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU FIGHT BOY! I AM THE GOD OF DARKNESS!" And with that his power level skyrockets! "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darkness laughs as he feels the power flow through him.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID I EVEN TOUCH YOU?" Hikaru yells, slowly backing up.

Darkness then stares into my soul, "YOU. WILL. DIE!" He screams, raising his arms to the sky. "AW SHIT!" Hikaru yells as he lowers into a fighting stance.

"GATES OF HELL!" Darkness says, and as soon as he does, a giant fucking gate shoots up from the ground, and from it, dozens of strange formless demonic animals that look like they want to eat Hikaru for breakfast.

"WHAT THE?" Hikaru screams as he looks at the beasts.

"NOW MY CREATURES, FEED ON HIS FLESH!" Darkness yells pointing at Hikaru.

The Turquoise Warrior responding quickly, "CHAOS ARROWS!" Dozens of small projectiles shoot from the Super Saiyan's hands and hit the creatures, causing them to explode. However, they started to reform! And they slowly began gaining ground on him!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S POINTLESS! MY CREATURES CAN REGENERATE!" Darkness laughs as he watches Hikaru's predicament.

"FUCK! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Hikaru screams as the creatures were upon him.

Outta nowhere, a bright light envelopes the creatures, finishing them all off. When the light begins to fade, it reveals…Zaos?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Darkness yells as he looks at the new warrior.

"WHAT THE BITCH SHIT?" Hikaru also yells as he looks at Zaos.

"Faker?" Zaos also, ALSO yells as he sees Hikaru.

Darkness stares evilly at the new combatant, "BITCH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Darkness screams at Zaos.

The Invincible Life Form smirks as he replies, "I am Zaos, the Invincible Life Form!" Before he could seem anymore badass however, for the sake of this being a partially comedic, Super Hikaru punches him in the face, picks him back up and grabs him by the shoulders.

"What the fuck man? I'm trying to act cool in front of the super badass villain asshole! Give me some space!" Zaos yells at Hikaru.

" NO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Hikaru asks with actual concern.

"Uhhhh, Chaos Space?" Zaos replies, confused on how he escaped.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT YA BASTARD?" Hikaru yells still griping Zaos tightly.

"A chaotic world located between this one and the next?" Zaos replies still sorta confused that he wasn't IN Chaos Space.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE?" Hikaru yells, Darkness was just staring at the conversation kinda confused.

"I uh, accidentally teleported myself there during our fight?" Zaos replies chuckling nervously afterwards.

"YOU FUCKER! DO THAT AGAIN AND OUR NEXT FIGHT WON'T BE PLAYFUL!" Hikaru screams. _"That was playful?"_ Zaos says in his head.

"ENOUGH! CANNON OF SORROW!" Darkness screams, shooting a huge cannon of shitty and powerful emotions shot at the two, however before it could hit either of them Hikaru turns around.

"FUCKER, BACK OFF!" With that Hikaru's rage forms into pure energy, allowing him to transform into Super Saiyan 4 for a single moment and obliterate the attack. Zaos and Darkness both have anime sweat drops on the back of their heads as Hikaru turns back to normal. "Whoa, that was cool! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Hikaru yells in a childish like voice.

"Uh…Let's not…" Zaos replies slowly backing away from Hikaru.

"Oh…" Hikaru says, sounding sort of disappointed. "Well wanna get tacos? On me?" Hikaru asks Zaos.

"Fuck this shit" Darkness says before disappearing,

"OH FUCK YES! TACOS!" Zaos screams before he and Hikaru begin to fly back to Station Square.

"YAY! Oh, by the way, I found a pretty rock!" Hikaru says before showing Zaos the Chaos Emerald.

_"Oh shit."_ Zaos thinks as they fly back to Station Square.

"Fun right? Well, TACOS HO!" Hikaru yells increasing his speed.

"Of course! Here we go!" Zaos yells as well, he'd have to deal with the Chaos Emerald later. Hikaru and Zaos fly back to Station Square, but they find an angry mob waiting for them!

"Is there a better town? Cuz I think they hate us." Hikaru points out.

"Uh." Zaos looks at the angry mob, "Let's got to Westopolis!"

"Ok," Hikaru says, but first he shoots a Chaos Spear at the mob! "Hehe, dicks" Hikaru says blowing a raspberry at them.

"Aren't we all?" Zaos mutters to himself as Hikaru and him fly to Westopolis to get tacos.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ark

Chapter 2: Meeting Ark

"DIE! CHAOS WOLF FANG IMPACT!" Hikaru yells as he directs the attack at a purple wolf, who is known as Ark.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Ark says before he disappears in a flash of blue light, evading the attack. Hikaru instantly points his hand at where Ark reappears, "Chaos Arrows!" He yells as he shoots a volley of the small blue projectiles at Ark.

"Chaos Lance!" Ark yells, responding to Hikaru's attack with the large red attack, launching it at the arrows. The two attacks collide and cause a huge explosion that kicks up a decent sized smoke cloud.

"Chaos Control." Hikaru says as he teleports. Ark just stands there, waiting for the cloud to die down when Hikaru appears next to him. "CHAOS WOLF FANG IMPACT!" Hikaru yells as he hits Ark in the face with the attack, sending him flying a few yards through the air.

Ark recovers and rubs his face before holding his hands out in front of him, "Chaos Cannon!" The blood red attack shoots at Hikaru.

"KAMEHAME…HAAA!" Hikaru shoots the blue beam at Ark's attack and the two beams collide, both going back and forth between the two fighters. Suddenly, Ark's beam begins to overpower Hikaru's, which he counters by using Chaos Control to get out of the way and appear behind Ark, before hitting him in the back with a combo of punches and kicks, then he jumps backwards and throws some poisoned kunai at Ark.

"Cheap! Chaos Rift!" Ark yells, sending the kunai through the rift and redirecting them back at Hikaru.

"Chaos Shield!" Hikaru creates a see through blue shield in front of him, causing the kunai to harmlessly bounce off of it.

"Damn, Chaos Torrent!" Ark yells, sending the red beam at his opponent.

"Let's keep this close range! DESTRUCTO DISC!" Hikaru yells as he throws the attack through Ark's beam! When the beam splits in half, Hikaru rushes in and hits Ark in the chest with a few punches, then knees him in the crotch and teleports above him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Hikaru says as he shoots Ark into the ground with the beam.

Ark stays in the crater for a moment in pain (mainly from the low blow) then slowly makes his way to his feet. "Damn it…" Ark says before he rushes forward and teleports behind Hikaru, "Galick Impact!" Ark yells imitating the move used by another. Hikaru barely manages to turn around to block the attack. Ark then decides to counter with a Chaoshameha and shoots the green beam at Hikaru, who uses instant transmission to avoid the attack and tries to hit Ark with a Chaos Wolf Fang Impact. Ark fades out, avoiding the attack and shoots Hikaru with a Galick Gun, who takes the attack, and then quickly fires back with a Spread Blast. Ark gets hit by the attack and hits the ground with a thud.

Hikaru chases after Ark with the intent to hit him with a Genocide Breaker, but Ark vanishes before he can, and shoots some Chaos Arrows at Hikaru. Hikaru easily deflects all of the arrows and returns fire with arrows of his own, which Ark stops with another Chaos Lance. Hikaru shoots a Chaos Torrent at Ark which he uses Chaos Control to avoid before transforming to his Super Form and charging Hikaru. "FALCON PUNCH!" Hikaru yells before punching Ark directly in the face with the flaming punch.

Ark slams into the ground, and slowly pulls himself out of the crater. "WHAT KIND OF MOVE IS THAT?!" Ark yells up at the Saiyan warrior.

"A NEW TECHNIQUE!" Hikaru yells down at the super powered wolf.

"ENOUGH!" Ark yells before teleporting in front of Hikaru and glowing red, "DIE!" Ark screamed before using his Chaos Blast. Hikaru was barely able to avoid the attack using Chaos Control. "DAMN IT!" Ark yelled as he shot some Chaos Arrows at Hikaru. Hikaru countered with a Chaos Torrent, followed by teleporting via Instant Transmission and trying to hit Ark with a Chaos Wolf Fang Impact. Ark phased out for a moment to avoid the attack.

"Forced contact!" Hikaru yelled as he started to punch Ark in the face. Ark countered the final strike of Hikaru's assault with a Chaos Impact, with caused both of the fighters to be knocked back by the shock wave of the attack, which also broke many surrounding trees.

"Your…extremely...strong…" Ark said in between panting.

"Hehe, you're not so bad yourself…" Hikaru replied to the wolf.

"Alright then…" Ark said before powering up even more. "Time for round 2."

"Haha! Gladly!" Hikaru yelled before powering up, but not to Super Saiyan.

"You…Are you mocking me?!" Ark yelled, clearly annoyed that Hikaru wasn't becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Are you prepared? Very few actually ASK me to power up." Hikaru said while smirking.

"I've grown tired of your overconfidence! Chaoshameha!" Ark yelled before shooting the green beam at Hikaru.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Hikaru yelled, the two beams colliding with each other. As Ark's beam begins to push Hikaru's back however, he just yawns, "Now I'll try." He says before the two beams lurch back to their original position and Hikaru begins to overpower Ark.

"What? Oh, that is it!" Ark yells before taking his Super form to full power, but Hikaru is still gaining, if at only a very, very slow pace. _"How can he have this much power?!"_ Ark screamed in his head as he watched Hikaru's beam very slowly advance toward him.

"Hmm…Wow! You actually stopped me! But what is with the rest of you?" Hikaru asked Ark.

"You're not dealing with just some ordinary fighter!" He replies.

"Neither are you." Hikaru said blandly.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ark yells, using Chaos Control to avoid Hikaru's Kamehameha, before glancing back to see how much damage it caused to the forest, "Damn, that did more damage than I thought it would…Tch, I'm always telling Zaos to be more careful…I could've avoided this destruction."

"Heh, sorry forest, I expected him to blow up, not you." Hikaru says to the forest, completely ignoring Ark and bowing respectfully to the destroyed the plant life.

"_He seems to have an innocent quality to his behavior, up until the point he's fighting or somebody makes him mad, then he can be quite aggressive…" _Ark thinks as he watches Hikaru's behavior.

Hikaru's power then starts to skyrocket, "So, are you ready to fight for real?" Hikaru asks me as his power continues to rise.

"Yeah, there's no more need to hold back." Ark replies, and reveals that he wasn't at the Super Form's full power before, as he exceeds that.

"Hehe, I know you were holding back. You could have pushed my beam back with that power." Hikaru said before using instant transmission to teleport behind Ark and shoot a Kamehameha at him. Ark phases out to avoid being hit, reappearing a few yards away from Hikaru.

"I have a feeling your still holding back." Ark said glaring at Hikaru.

"Not much." Hikaru says, a coy grin creeping across his face. "You are, I can sense your real power within you. _Most of it anyway._ Show it to me." Ark said, then thought, as he continues to glare at Hikaru.

"Are you sure? You may be cockier then me_. It sounds weird that he is saying he can sense crap that is in me…"_ Hikaru said to Ark, then thought to himself.

"I just want to see the extent of your powers. After traveling the world for long enough and learning its secrets, I decided that I needed a different type of training. Rather than train my mind, I now train my body. I find strong warriors and test my strength against them, to see how strong I am." Ark explained to Hikaru.

"How about this, I will give you 5 seconds of it, then we fight like this again, okay?" Hikaru offered to Ark.

"Fine, that is good enough for me." Ark responded, thinking that he is fully prepared for whatever Hikaru can throw at him.

"Ok. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAA AAAAGH!" Hikaru's power began to spark up, and skyrockets as he reaches the next form, Super Saiyan 2. "RHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His power explodes from within as he forces it out of his very being, reaching Super Saiyan 3. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHH!"

"_What?! This power!"_ Ark yelled in his mind, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHH!" Hikaru's power begins to erode gloriously and his fur begins to change color. "HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"This is insane…" Ark whispered to himself as he continued to watch Hikaru power up.

"YAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hikaru's energy bounds as if there is no end to it.

"That's enough! You'll destroy the forest!" Ark yelled at Hikaru, which caused the Saiyan to stop dead in his tracks.

"Shit, hold on." Hikaru said as he grabs Ark and uses Instant Transmission to teleport them both to a desolate area.

"Instant Transmission, I've heard of the technique. But I've never tried to learn it." Ark said as they arrived at the desolate area.

"Heh, try it sometime, it'll blow your mind. Now! Let's continue! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hikaru yelled, finishing his power up.

Ark was speechless at the level of power for a while, before finally speaking, "This is more power than I've even seen…" He said in a near whisper.

"Want a little more?" Hikaru asked the wolf, who was surprised by his reply.

"What?!" Ark yelled, not believing what he just heard.

"Do you want a little more? You know, want me to do something more?" Hikaru explained, as if Ark didn't understand.

"How can you have any more power than this?!" Ark yelled, not believing what the hedgefox was saying.

"Well…it's a little strange, but it's worth a try." Hikaru explained to Ark, who tilted his head a little.

"Strange?" Ark asked.

"Its sort of like a new form, but slower to reach. I've never understood it and it takes different amounts of time to do." Hikaru explained to the wolf.

"Is that so? Are you going to show it to me then?" Ark asked the warrior, who nodded.

"If you wish. Appear and Slay God!" Hikaru yelled before his energy began to expand around him into of filling him, then it seems to become more dense than ever before it transforms into a solid crystal armor.

"Armor?" Ark said out loud in confusion. The armor then turns into a classic angel's armor. Wings of gold and a large winged helmet. "Interesting, it would seem that you're power has near to no end. But how long can you hold it for?" Ark asked the angel warrior.

"Only 6 seconds. It's a final strike and can easily kill me." Hikaru said, answering the wolf's question.

"But even without your final state you still have plenty of power." Ark said.

"Yes, although I have been match, and I want more." Hikaru said, looking up into the sky.

"_Someone can match him?!_ Who has matched you're power?" Ark thought, then asked the hedgefox.

"Its name is Kira." Hikaru replied before suddenly reverting, "Times up."

"Kira you say? _Where have I heard that name?" _Ark asked, then thought.

"Yes, hear that name and your time may be up too." Hikaru said pointing at Ark.

"Is it truly that powerful?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Ark said pondering exactly how strong Kira is.

"May I have your name?" Hikaru asked the wolf. "My name…is Ark the Wolf." Ark said looking back up at Hikaru.


End file.
